His father's Son
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Years ago Arthur made the biggest mistake of his life and has regretted it ever since as it cost him the love of his life He sees a second chance when a sixteen year old boy turns up at his home calling him father.
1. Chapter 1

**His Father's Son**

**Summary : Years ago Arthur made the biggest mistake of his life and has regretted it ever since as it cost him the love of his life He sees a second chance when a sixteen year old boy turns up at his home calling him father**

**A/N: Happy Birthday Allthingsmagical I hope you have a wonderful day xxx I hope you like my present lol.**

**Please Read and Review xxx**

**Chapter one**

A young man stood outside the home of his father, his hands shaking because this would be the first time he ever met the man and even those his boyfriend held his hand beside him, he was still nervous.

_I am strong, I am brave,_

_I am a master, not a slave,_

_I am tough, I am strong,_

_I know I'm right, I'm not wrong._

_I stand for you, I stand for me,_

_I stand courageous for all to see !_

**(A real spell from a book called 'Witches' Spell-A-day Almanac)**

The boy's eyes glowed gold as the spell filled him with the strength he would need in order to face the man that lived behind the doors of the house in front of him.

"Jamie we don't have to do this today. Your dad just left for his conference an hour ago." Liam told him smiling.

"I know you hear me, now let's go I didn't do that spell just to stand here and wait for him to call the cops. My dad gets back two weeks from now, I need to do this." Jamie informed his boyfriend.

"Then let's do this, before I lose my nerve and have to say a courage spell as well." Liam said pulling his boyfriend towards the front door.

"Do you think he will like me? I mean he didn't even have sex with my dad, not really." Jamie worried as Liam rang the doorbell.

"It's common for children that find out their other parent was a donor to want to find them, to get to know that side of who they are." Liam informed him as someone yelled they were coming.

"I just want to know why my dad always looks so sad when he looks at me; Nan said it was because I reminded him of someone he loved dearly, someone that hurt him." Jamie replied as the front door opened.

"Can I help you?" Ygraine smiled at the two young men standing on her son's door step.

"Umm well you see... errr..." Jamie babbled.

"Is Mr Pendragon in, we would like to speak with him?" Liam said coming to his lovers aid.

"Of course." Ygraine said a little confused as she looked at Jamie.

_Can she stop looking at me like that; it's kinda creepy_ Jaime thought to Liam who just silently chuckled.

"I'll just go and get him." Ygraine informed them before walking away and coming back moments later with a man that looked to be in his late 40's.

_God I hope that's not my father, one word Ewww_ Jaime said.

_You're never too old to give sperm_ Liam replied back smirking.

_I hate you sometimes.___Jamie said giving him evil eyes.

_You love me and you know it._ Liam smiled and brought the hand he held up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"You wanted to see me?" Uther asked wondering why two teenagers wanted to have a word with him. "If it's about signing up to a newsletter then you have wasted your time."

"Yes of course, we're best going now." Jamie replied chickening out.

"No, umm you see Mr Pendragon; umm can I call you Arthur? It's just that we wanted to speak with you about something." Liam replied keeping Jamie in place.

"Arthur? Oh you wish to speak with our son?" Ygraine asked while Uther just stared at Jamie.

_Why do these people have to stare at me? And thank god that old dude is not my dad_ Jamie mentally told Liam who nodded.

"What do you want with my son?" Uther asked.

"Is he here? We would like to see him." Jamie asked wanting now more than ever to meet his father.

"Arthur is out at the moment, but if you tell us why two teenagers are looking for a 30 year old I will gladly let him know you popped by." Uther demanded.

"Will he be out long?" Liam asked.

"He'll be gone most of the day, so what do you want with my son?" Uther asked again.

"With all due respect sir I would rather talk to Arthur as it is him I have come to see." Jamie answered.

"We'll just come back at a later date." Liam replied leading Jamie away.

"I wonder what those boys could want." Ygraine asked as she closed the door.

"Trouble if you ask me." Uther replied.

"Oh love you always think that no matter what." Ygraine laughed.

"That didn't go very well." Jamie said as they got back into the car.

"You're telling me." Liam complained.

"So I'm guess the dude wasn't in?" Connor, Liam's older brother, asked.

"No, he was out. His parents opened the door." Liam informed him.

"Their weird Connor, they wouldn't stop staring at me, it was giving me the creeps." Jamie said as Connor put the car into drive.

"Well maybe you look like their son, when he was your age." Connor replied before floating his mobile over to Jamie.

"Your dad called while you were at the door, I told him you were in the loo and would call him back as soon as you were out." Connor informed him.

"Great, how am I going to do this? I've never lied to my dad before. I don't know if I can." Jamie complained as he dialled his dad's mobile number.

"Lying to someone over the phone is different than lying to their face, people give away signs when lying and seeing as your dad can't see you he won't know." Connor said.

"You should listen to him baby, he lies to mum and dad all the time, and always over the phone." Liam laughed.

"Hey, now shut up little brother and let him make his call." Connor laughed.

"_Hello?"_

"Dad?" Jamie asked.

"_Son how are you? Your Nan called me telling me you chose to stay at our house, is everything okay? Do you need me to come home? Because I can be there in a blink of the eye promise." _This was the first time Merlin had ever left his son all alone for a long period of time and he was worrying himself sick.

"No dad, don't come home. I didn't want to stay with nana and granddad. Connor and Liam agreed to stay with me at the house, so don't worry and try to enjoy your trip." Jamie smiled, he wasn't really lying he was staying with them after all just not at the house.

"_Okay buddy, so what have you been up to since I left this morning?" _Merlin asked.

"Oh well Liam and I went and met this nice all old couple in the park this morning, they were smiling at us and going on about young love before telling us how they met." Jaime lied.

"_That sounds sweet, oh buddy I have to go I wish I could talk to you more, if you want I can freeze time so we can chat?" _Merlin smirked at the idea, he remembered how much Jamie use to love it when he did that.

"No dad, Go and do what you have to do. Liam and I are going to pop out and get dinner now anyways. I love you talk soon." Jamie smiled; he really did miss his dad.

_"I love you to pal; I'll try and call you tonight." _Merlin said as he hanged up and sighed.

"So now where are we going?" Liam asked as Jamie lean into his chest.

"I got us a room at a motel, two beds so it looks like you and me are sharing little brother." Connor smirked.

"Connor I'm not sharing a bed with you, it's bad enough that I had to share a room with you when we were small." Liam complained.

"That's okay you can share with me." Jamie smiled and yawned.

"I promised your dad no funny business." Liam joked.

"We're just going to hold each other while we sleep." Jamie smiled.

"Good because I don't want to have to listen to you guys doing it." Connor laughed.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading xxxx **

**And please don't forget to review**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**His Father's Son**

**Summary : Years ago Arthur made the biggest mistake of his life and has regretted it ever since as it cost him the love of his life He sees a second chance when a sixteen year old boy turns up at his home calling him father**

**A/N: Happy Birthday Allthingsmagical I hope you have a wonderful day xxx I hope you like my present lol.**

**Please Read and Review xxx**

**Chapter Two**

When Arthur walked throw his front door later that evening he found his parents in the kitchen chatting away.

"You know the spare key wasn't for you guy to let yourselves in while I was gone." Arthur laughed and kissed his mother's cheek.

"You know how I worry that you don't eat correctly." Ygraine smiled.

"I know mother." Arthur nodded and sat down next to his father.

"Son a few kids came over earlier looking for you, they wouldn't say what they wanted but they did say they wanted to talk to you." Uther informed his son.

"Odd, I wonder why that is. They could be students of mine but how on earth did they find where I lived. "Arthur asked.

"I don't think there from your class dear, they looked more like high school kids then college students." Ygraine said as she added pasta to the boiling water.

"Weird." Arthur replied, to that both his parents nodded.

After dinner Arthur's parents headed back to their home leaving Arthur all alone, walking up to his bedroom Arthur sat down on his bed and sighed, before picking up the photo frame by his bed.

"By the gods I miss you so much Merlin, why did I have to go to that stupid party!" Arthur asked before bring the picture up to his lips. "Good night my love." Arthur kissed the photo before putting it back where it belonged.

Jamie smiled as he woke up with Liam's arms around him, he always felt safe with Liam, like he could take on the world and win, growing it wasn't easy for him, with his dad being magic and all but things got easier when he found Liam, when he realized that he could share his magic with him.

"Morning love." Liam kissed Jamie softly on the lips.

"Good morning to you too." Jamie smiled.

"So we ready for take two?" Liam asked as Jamie moved to get out of bed.

"Hopefully this time, it will be Arthur who answers the door." Jamie replied.

"I got breakfast" Connor said as he walked into their motel room. "And mum called, she hopes where enjoying our little trip to Camelot and that a letter came for you Liam from Albion."

"Did she open it?" Liam asked as he picked up one of the McDonalds bags.

"Surprisingly no, she said she wanted you and Jamie to open them together." Connor answered grabbing his bacon sandwich open of the bag.

"That's a first." Liam laughed.

"What's a first?" Jamie asked coming out of the bathroom.

"I got a letter from Albion today and mum didn't open it." Liam informed him.

"Really? When we get home the first thing we're doing is opening up our letters. I wonder why I got mine first." Jaime smiled and kissed Liam.

"So am I driving you guys down again?" Connor said as he picked up his coffee.

"Please, I just hope he's in." Jamie sighed.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading xxxx **

**And please don't forget to review**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**His Father's Son**

**Summary : Years ago Arthur made the biggest mistake of his life and has regretted it ever since as it cost him the love of his life He sees a second chance when a sixteen year old boy turns up at his home calling him father**

**A/N: Happy Birthday Allthingsmagical I hope you have a wonderful day xxx I hope you like my present lol.**

**Please Read and Review xxx**

**Chapter Three**

Arthur was just about to make himself some coffee when his door bell sounded, sighing Arthur left the kitchen and opened the door.

"Good Morning, your Arthur right?" One of the boys asked.

Arthur nodded. "And you are?"

"Oh I'm Liam and this is my boyfriend Jamie. We came yesterday but your parents told us you were out." Liam replied.

_I'm so nerves_ Jamie thought, Liam smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Yes my father did say a few kids were looking for me, I don't know why." Arthur said looking more closely at Jamie.

"Well you see Jamie has something important to say. Could we come in?" Liam asked.

Arthur nodded and allowed them to enter his house, he lead them to the living room and sat down.

"What is it that is so important?" Arthur asked.

"Well you see… umm… 17 years ago my dad used a sperm donor to have me and I … well I'm going away in September to collage hopefully and I wanted to know my other dad." Jamie said.

Arthur blinked shocked; he was expecting the kid to say that.

"Err how do you know I'm the one you're looking for?" Arthur asked.

"My brother got us the information from the centre Jamie's dad use. They were very helpful with giving out the information." Liam answered. "They normally get people coming in to find their other parent."

"We can get a DNA test if you don't believe me." Jamie said his voice shaking a bit.

"You court me of guard; I haven't even had my morning coffee so I'm not as awake as I such be. The DNA test I'll have to book, just to be on the safe side, I mean you look like me and… anyways Umm so you're going to college?" Arthur asked.

Jamie nodded. "I got a letter from Albion but I haven't opened it yet."

"May I ask why?" Arthur wondered.

"We sent off our applications together and agreed that we would open the letters together." Liam replied.

"Does your dad know you're here Jamie?" Arthur asked.

"Oh of course, he is totally on board with me trying to find you." Jamie lied.

"I would like to speak with him, try and sort out a time where we can get the DNA test done and maybe get to know one another." Arthur replied.

"Oh, umm sure Liam I left my phone in the car, why don't you call my dad." Jamie said. _Just call you your brother and have him pretend to be my dad_ Jamie mentally told him.

"Sure, I'll do that now." Liam smiled.

"The test is just to prove to my family really, I mean as I said you have my eyes." Arthur smiled; he always thought that if he was going to have a child it would be with Merlin but he brunt that bridged a long time ago.

"I'm sorry Mr Pendragon. He's not answering, he must be in theatre." Liam informed them. _Sorry I think he's talking to Melody_ Liam told Jamie.

"What is it your dad does for a living Jamie?" Arthur asked.

"He's a doctor over at Ealdor." Jamie smiled.

"I use to know someone that had parents in Ealdor. I have to say that a long way to come to find me." Arthur replied wanting to take his mind of his lost love.

"Not really, I mean I've wanted to know you since I was little." Jamie said looking down.

"Could we maybe to the test today?" Liam asked as he wrapped his arm around Jamie's waste.

"My sister is a doctor and I would go to her but at the moment she is in New York at a medical conference and won't be home for two weeks." Arthur informed him.

"Really?" Jamie asked shocked.

_Dads in New York, if I'm not home before he is, he's going to flip. _ Jamie's worried voice filled Liam's head.

_Don't worry love, your be back before him I promise._ Liam smiled and kissed Jamie's cheek.

"Is there anyone else you could get to do the test?" Liam asked.

"Of course there is, I'll make a few phone calls and get it all sorted out." Arthur replied.

"Thank you for believing me." Jamie said looking at Arthur smiling. "I don't think many would have believed a seventeen year old on their door step."

"True, but any fool could see that you are my son." Arthur smiled before getting up. "Why don't I make us a cup of tea?"

"That would be great, umm do you mind if I tell my brother he can leave?" Liam asked getting a panicked look off Jamie.

"Why don't you invite him in, saves him having to drive back later, or I could drive you both back to where you're staying." Arthur replied.

"Invite him in." Jamie told Liam quickly.

"Be back soon love." Liam kissed Jamie on the lips before walking out of the house.

"Umm I hope you're okay with me and Liam? I mean umm I'm gay." Jamie rushed out.

Arthur laughed. "Trust me I'm fine with it, I'm gay myself. As long as he treats you right and is always by your side then he's okay in my books."

"Really? You're gay? Man Misty would have a field day with this, when I tell her both my parents are gay." Jamie laughed and followed Arthur into the kitchen.

"Is she one of your friends?" Arthur asked setting down three cups next to his.

"She is one of my best friends, she is always coming over to my house and demanding to know if me and Liam have done the nasty yet and dad always said 'God I hope not, that's my baby boy' before walking out of the room." Jamie laughed and looked over at Arthur who was looking a little stunned. "We haven't though, Liam said he wants it to be perfect and wants us both to be ready, we agreed that if we still love each other when we're 18 then we're go for it. I'm sure you know how some high school relationships are."

"Yes I remember, I admit I lost the love of my life while in high school. When I say love of my life I mean the real deal not some high school girl with her first taste of love." Arthur replied. "Do you take sugar?"

"Two please, Liam only has a half spoon and Connor, Liam's brother has one." Jamie informed him. "So what happened? Did he die?"

"God I hope not. No I was an ass and got drunk at a party in high school, he said he wasn't going to come but I guess he changed his mind and found me with some chick from one of our classes, I don't remember much of that night with being smashed and all but the look in his eyes still haunt me." Arthur sighed and placed the cup in front of his son, god that sounded weird, he was a father now. "I tried to get him to listen but he didn't want to hear my lies as he said. Once high school was over he disappeared I don't even think he told my sister where he went and they were best of friends."

"Man that must have been hard, dad always said nothing hurts more than a broken heart not even a gunshot can compare. And my dad should know a few years ago he was shot in the shoulder. Scared me to death when grandpapa called the school, though the looks of pity annoyed me." Jamie said looking down into his cup. "After that I wanted to know more about you, to find you and well a small part of me wanted to find out why my dad sometimes looks so sad when he looks into my eyes."

Arthur placed his cup down and walked over to his son before pulling the young boy into his arms as the tears started to fall. "I was so scared that he would die and leave me, I was so afraid." Jamie sobbed.

"Shh son, its okay He's alive and kicking. We shouldn't think too much of the past it can sometimes upset us." Arthur whispered.

"Why is he so sad though? I mean why do I make him cry." Jamie cried.

Arthur pulled away from his son and grabbed a nearby table cloth and wiped away the tears that covered his son's face, he wanted to know the answer to that himself but he had no answer for the boy. Looking into his deep blue eyes Arthur knew that they were his eyes.

"Maybe someone hurt him, and he just gets upset sometimes. Why don't I talk to him, what's his name?" Arthur said as the front door opened.

"I'm telling you that Melody was giving me the sign." Connor said as they entered the kitchen.

"Baby?" Liam said shocked rushing over and taking Jamie into his arms and whispered comforting words.

Arthur watched the scene in front of him and he couldn't help but think about his days in high school and to Merlin, he couldn't help but smile at the love those two shared for each other, slipping away Arthur pulled out his phone and called the hospital asking to book a DNA test for him and his son.

When Arthur walked back into the room He smiled over at Jamie and Liam, he remembered being that happy once and was hoping maybe he would be again.

"I booked us in for tomorrow morning, I asked if they could put a rush on it for us and they agreed." Arthur informed them as he came to sit down.

"That's great, what time is the appointment?" Jamie asked.

"Ten." Arthur said as he picked up his cup.

Before anyone could say anything more Jamie's phone started to ring. Jamie quickly pulled out his phone and stared in horror at who was calling him, he knew that if he didn't pick up his dad would worry but he didn't want his dad to know that he had lied to him.

"You're not going to answer that?" Arthur asked as the phone stopped ringing only to start up again.

"Of course I am." Jamie sighed. "Hey."

"_Jamie son, are you okay? Is everything alright?"_ Merlin panicked.

"Of course it is, just didn't hear my phone is all." Jamie answered.

"_I was just calling to ask where you were?"_ Merlin said.

"I'm with Liam, don't worry I'm safe." Jamie promised.

"_I know that son, It's just...you know you can tell me anything, right?"_ Merlin replied.

"I know that." Jamie said looking over at Arthur who smiled at him.

"_Then I ... I hope you and Liam are having fun on your trip."_ Merlin sighed, he didn't know why his little boy had lied to him and it hurt but he didn't want to get into argument over the phone.

"Trip?" Jamie blinked, shocked.

Arthur watched his son as he talked to whoever was on the phone, being a teacher Arthur knew that it wasn't some friend he was talking to, it was mostly a close family member maybe even his dad.

"_I called Liam's parents up this afternoon when I couldn't get a hold of Connor or anyone of you and they told me that Connor agreed to take you both up to Camelot for two weeks so you weren't bored out of your brain cells." _Merlin informed him, he knew there was more to it but he just didn't know what it could be.

"Oh that trip, yeah sorry I didn't tell you it just kind of happened." Jamie lied.

"_I love you son, you know that."_ Merlin sighed.

"I know and I love you too...See you when I get back." Jamie had to stop himself from saying dad, too afraid that Arthur would want to talk to him again.

"_See you soon buddy,_" Merlin sighed as he hung up.

"Who was it?" Liam asked.

"Oh just my grandmother, wanting to check in on me." Jamie lied but silently he was informing both brothers that it was indeed his dad on the phone and that Merlin knew they were up to something.

"Well we better start making a move it's a long drive to the motel." Connor said standing up.

"Motel?" Arthur asked shocked.

"It's the only place we could get." Liam answered.

"Well I've got the room, why don't you boys just stay here with me; I hate to think what could happen in a place like that." Arthur worried.

"Well it beats getting my ass eating." Connor laughed sitting back down.

"Thank you Arthur, I would like that." Jamie smiled.

"Call me dad son. It gives us more time to get to know one another." Arthur smiled.

"I agree ...dad." Jamie felt all warm inside just by saying that one word, it felt wonderful to know this other side of him.

"So why don't you tell me everything about yourself?" Arthur asked.

For the next few hours Jamie, Connor and Liam told story after story of the three of them growing up and how Connor was right from the first moment they meet about his brother falling for Jamie, they didn't call Merlin anything other than Jamie's dad just in case, though Jamie had many dreams about both his parents getting together and being one big happy family.

Soon day had turned to night and Arthur felt like he had been in Jamie's life since the start, he had only just met his son and yet he loved him completely like any parent should.

"Why don't I order us some take out while you both choose a film for us to watch?" Arthur asked as he stood up and grabbed the take out menus.

"I love pizza." Jamie said picked up the pizza hut menu.

"No you just love that they do burgers." Liam laughed.

"Okay fine, but can you blame me, if KFC did a take away menu I would so live off that." Jamie laughed and kissed Liam on the lips.

Once everyone had agreed on a menu and what they wanted Arthur placed his order before going into the living room to find that they had put Twilight one, Arthur looked a little confused because he knew for a fact that he didn't even own a copy of that DVD.

"Where did you get this from?" Arthur asked picking up the box set from the table.

"Oh Liam had it in his bag, we both have a big crush on the Male Cullens while Connor here has the hots for Rosalie." Jaime lied.

Arthur looked around trying to see said bag but found nothing and even though he didn't know his new found son very long he was beginning to notice that Jamie only ever started a sentence with 'oh' if it was a lie.

"Well I've never seen any of them, I've had girls in my class all kitted out with Twilight gear those." Arthur said sitting down.

"I know, this girl I like she has every Twilight thing under the sun, and these two I swear they're just as bad, I tell you dude they brought this heart necklace that breaks into two and have never taken it off." Connor laughed.

Arthur chuckled while the other two boys blushed.

Soon the food had been delivered and eaten before Arthur's phone started to ring. "Excuse me this is my sister." Arthur said leaving the room.

"Hello Morgana." Arthur said as he walked into his bedroom.

"_You won't believe who I've seen."_ Morgana replied.

"Do tell." Arthur sighed sitting down on his bed.

"_Merlin, god he doesn't look like he has changed at all, I got talking to him, I mean at first he didn't want to really talk to me but you know how I am."_ Morgana laughed.

"Yes Morgana, so how is he?" Arthur couldn't stop his eyes from landing on the picture of his beloved on his bed side table.

"_Good. Single. Head of the hospital down in Ealdor and he has a son called Jamie. He is so proud of him, you should hear how he talks about that kid."_ Morgana informed her brother.

"Jamie?" Arthur's eyes shot away from the picture of Merlin and over to the closed bedroom door.

"_He showed me a picture, I swear if didn't know better I would think he was yours as well. But Merlin said he used a donor and I could never see you doing such a thing."_ Morgana laughed.

"So Merlin's in New York for two weeks? Where is his son?" Arthur couldn't believe it, could it be the same Jamie they were talking about.

"_He said that Jamie and his boyfriend Liam were down in Camelot with Liam's older brother, Connor." _Morgana answered wondering what was going on.

"It can't be." Arthur gasped.

"_What? Arthur?"_ Morgana snapped.

"Did Merlin talk about going to find the donor?" Arthur asked.

"_No. He said that he had no reason to do so and as far as I know his son doesn't want to either."_ Morgana answered. _"Now tell me what is going on?"_

"You're not going to believe this but I've got all three of them downstairs watching a DVD." Arthur sighed and shook his head.

"_What? You're telling me that Merlin's son is with you? Why?"_ Morgana demanded.

"Because I did go to a sperm bank and donate and now seventeen years later my son shows up on my doorstep telling me his dad is okay with all this." Arthur yelled.

"_Do you mean that Jamie is really your son? Have you got a DNA test done yet?"_ Morgana asked.

"Got one booked for tomorrow morning but as you said the kid looks just like me, and if he is Merlin's kid that would explain how a DVD showed up when I can't find a bloody bag it was meant to be in." Arthur ranted.

Morgana giggled._ "Oh this is going to be fun, when I see Merlin shooting out of here I'll know its because he finally knows where his son is and who with."_

"I'm glad I can make you laugh." Arthur hissed.

"_Look at it this way, if Jamie really is yours then maybe he's your way back into Merlin's heart. I mean he's been single since you guys broke up, I asked and he lied but he always starts his lies off with 'oh' so you know its a lie."_ Morgana chuckled.

"I've noticed Jamie doing the same thing." Arthur smiled.

"_You going to tell him? Jamie I mean."_ Morgana wondered.

"Not until I get the results back, then I'm going to ask why he lied and to call his father and tell him where he really is. Morgana you know that I've never gotten over Merlin, of course I see what this could be but I don't want to hope for something that might never come true." Arthur sighed.

"_Oh Arthur I know you and Merlin will get your happy ending, I have to go now talk soon."_ Morgana said as she hung up.

Arthur looked down at the picture of Merlin and smiled. "Who knew we would meet again over a child I never knew about." Slowly Arthur got up and walked downstairs only to see Connor snoring on in his seat and Jamie fast asleep in Liam's arms, who was still awake and watching the end of the film.

"You know I never like that Bella Swan, but then again I've always been an Edward and Jasper guy." Liam laughed softly.

Arthur smiled and looked over his son. "Liam I never asked what is Jamie's last name?"

"I guess it's Pendragon now." Liam answered looking away from Arthur. "I should really get him into a bed."

"I'll show you where to go." Arthur said as Liam carried Jamie behind him. "So Jamie's dad is okay with this?" Arthur tried again.

"Yeah, he's all about know who you are and everything." Liam lied.

"Jamie said he was a doctor? What kind?" Arthur asked.

"He works with children mostly, but he's the head of the hospital." Liam answered.

"And he didn't want to go to New York?" Arthur stopped and opened the door to his guest room.

"He sent someone else in his place." Liam lied again wondering with Arthur could be going with all this.

"One more thing Liam, does Jamie have magic?" Arthur asked.

Liam sighed. "He does, so does me and my brother. It's part of why we get on so well."

"Thank you, good night Liam I'll see you in the morning." Arthur said walking off to his room before he said any more.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading xxxx **

**And please don't forget to review The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**His Father's Son**

**Summary : Years ago Arthur made the biggest mistake of his life and has regretted it ever since as it cost him the love of his life He sees a second chance when a sixteen year old boy turns up at his home calling him father**

**A/N: Happy Birthday Allthingsmagical I hope you have a wonderful day xxx I hope you like my present lol.**

**Please Read and Review xxx**

**Chapter Four**

In the morning Arthur woke up thinking it was all a dream until he went downstairs to find his son and his friends.

"Drop the spoon mister, you're not meant to eat before a blood test." Arthur smiled over at his son, spoon halfway to his mouth.

"Aw come on please dad." Jamie pouted.

"No, but after the test we'll all go out and get some breakfast and a cookie for the brave boy." Arthur joked.

"And don't you forget it." Jamie laughed.

"I was talking about myself." Arthur laughed.

Liam smiled as he watched Jamie and his father bond, he was truly happy for his boyfriend, though he did wonder what would happen if Merlin ever found out.

"Come lets get in the car, so we don't miss your appointment." Arthur said grabbing his keys.

"I hate needles." Jamie complained as they sat in the waiting room.

"So do I but it has to be done, I'll hold your hand if you hold mine." Arthur joked.

"Deal." Jamie smiled.

"Pendragon?" the nurse called out.

"That us." Arthur said tapping Jamie on the shoulder. "Come on pal we're up."

"Good morning." The nurse smiled as they sat down, and went over what would happen.

"So I will have the results by this afternoon?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I'll give you a ring and let you know." The nurse smiled before moving on to take the blood.

In the end Arthur had to hold Jamie's hand and talk to him because as soon as he saw the needle he started to cry, Arthur wanted to say something when he noticed the nurse roll her eyes but thought better of it, smirking to himself he knew the perfect person to tell to make the nurse pay, because everyone knows not to mess with his sister even more so if she happens to be pregnant.

"There now, see that wasn't so bad." the nurse said moving onto Arthur.

Ten minutes later they had left the hospital and were walking over to Mcdonalds. "Looks like its still breakfast time." Arthur smiled as they grabbed a table.

"Here Liam, why don't you go up and order for us." Arthur said handing the young man thirty pounds.

"Sure, what would you all like?" Liam asked smiling. It was nice that Arthur trusted him already.

Once Liam was back they talked more about their lives in Ealdor and college before walking to the car and heading home.

Later that afternoon Arthur was called about the results and even though he knew it to be true he still couldn't believe it, quickly he sent a text to Morgana telling her that she has a nephew and that one of her nurses needs a good talking to before heading into the living room to find his son, it was time they had a little chat.

"That was the hospital; looks like you're stuck with me." Arthur laughed as he sat down in his favourite chair.

Jamie just smiled while Liam kissed him softly on the lips, Connor had left after breakfast because he finally got an answer with his friend about if they were dating or not.

"Son we need to talk about your father and what we're going to say when he finds out you have been lying to him." Arthur said.

"What? I haven't lied really." Jaime panicked.

"Jamie. Is Merlin Emrys your father?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, how do you know that?" Jamie wondered.

"My sister Morgana, she got talking to your dad, who talked her ear off about you. I knew your dad when we were in high school I did something stupid and lost him." Arthur sighed. "Not a day goes by that I don't regret that choice. That I curse myself for going to a party and getting drunk, that I broke his heart. You asked me why your dad gets sad sometimes when he looks at you that's because you look like me, you have my eyes, my smile, and you remind him of what he had and what was taken from him."

Jamie looked down as Liam wrapped his arms around him.

"It won't help us if we continue to lie to him about what is really going on, and I'm sure by now that he knows you're not being 100% truthful with him." Arthur told them.

"He won't understand, he never will." Jamie said looking up.

"He will, you just have to be open with him. No more lies and I promise I'll try my best to get him to see." Arthur promised.

"Why did you break up? Why didnt you fight for him?" Jamie asked.

"Son I did fight for your father. But school was coming to an end and he wouldn't even look at me, I went over to his house one night and found out that Merlin was gone. Hunith and Balinor wouldn't tell me where he was, Morgana didn't even know. No one knew where he was. So I took the hint and tried to get on with my life but sad to say I've been living in the past ever since college. Hell I go to bed each night saying I love you to a photo and wake up wishing that my dreams were real. I did something stupid and I guess your father couldn't ever forgive me." Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't had a drink since."

"Do you really still love him?" Liam asked.

"Of course I do, its rare to find your soulmate while in high school but I found mine." Arthur smiled.

"Maybe you weren't meant to be together when you were young maybe you had to wait till you were older, wiser." Jamie replied.

Arthur smiled. "I wanted to talk more about Albion and what you wanted to study."

"I want to be a teacher, but Liam is always telling me I should be a doctor like dad." Jamie laughed.

"Well if you chose to become a teacher, you might even up in one of my classes." Arthur smiled proud of his son.

"You teach at Albion?" Liam asked.

"That I do, I teach three subjects a day." Arthur laughed.

"What subjects?" Jamie asked.

"English, history and ICT. My students love me because I'm an easy going teacher that sometimes forgets which class he is teaching." Arthur joked.

"Then I'm guessing if I got in I'll be in your class." Liam laughed.

"Liam wants to teach ICT for a living." Jamie smiled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"Well then you better not be hoping for special treatment just because you're dating my son." Arthur smirked.

"I would never dream of it sir." Liam laughed.

Jamie smiled as he watched his long lost father and his boyfriend bond over their love of all things electronic but soon the laughter died when Jamie's phone filled the air.

"It's my dad." Jamie said looking at his phone.

"You have to answer it son, he needs to know." Arthur got up and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

Jamie nodded and clicked answer. "Hi dad."

"_Jamie, buddy are you okay?"_ Merlin asked worried.

"Yeah I... dad I have to tell you something and its kinda important." Jamie sighed.

"_You're pregnant aren't you? When I get home I'm turning that boy into a toad." _Merlin snapped.

"Dad, Liam and I haven't even done that yet so hold off on turning my boyfriend into anything please." Jamie looked over at Liam who looked like he was going to wet his pants.

"_I'm sorry bubby, what was it you wanted to tell me?"_ Merlin asked.

"You remember how I said I wanted to find my other dad, well I did. Find him that is." Jamie stated looking up at Arthur.

"_I thought we agreed to do that together."_ Merlin replied a little hurt that he wasn't able to be there for his son.

"I know but I... Connor found something and Liam said he would go with me. I'm in his house right now." Jamie said slowly.

"_You're telling me that as soon as I'm out of the country you go off on your own to find a complete stranger that could for all you know be a monster, or abusive? Jamie how could you be so careless."_ Merlin yelled more worried than anything else.

"Dad I have Liam and Connor with me, I was safe the whole time." Jamie replied tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"_Don't even get me started on those two boys. Jamie I'm not mad at you I'm disappointed."_ Merlin sighed. _"You should know better than this, you're old enough now you understand that what you're doing could be dangerous, and when I get home we're going to have a long chat about this."_

"Dad I'm sorry I didn't ... please daddy I'm sorry." Jamie sobbed.

"_Jamie I'll be home in a few days and when I get home we're going to have a talk and I don't want you seeing Liam at the moment, I know I can't stop you but I'm hoping that the boy I raised won't try and go behind my back twice in the same month. Until I get home you won't be able to use your magic."_ Merlin sighed.

"Daddy please I'm sorry." Jamie cried.

Arthur couldn't take this anymore and took the phone off his son. "Merlin."

"...Arthur, what are you... you're Jamie's other dad?" Merlin said shocked.

"I am, he's been safe with me the whole time, I don't know what you said to him but he's upset and ..."

"_I'll be home tomorrow and Arthur don't think you're going to be in my son's life."_ Merlin snapped hanging up.

Merlin looked down at his phone before his own tears fell, falling to his knees Merlin sobbed into his hands, he had been too scared when he found out that his son was off in Camelot and not safe in Ealdor, he was driving himself mad with worry about his son. He had arranged for someone else to give his speech for him and changed his ticket, wanting to get home as soon as possible to find out where his little boy had ran off to and why.

Merlin sighed, he knew he might have been a little to harsh on Jamie but the boy had to understand that he needed to be more careful in the world. Merlin couldn't help but think back to when his son was five and had almost died when he had ran out onto the road to save an animal, he would never forget that day when his mum and dad showed up in tears his baby boy lay broken on a hospital bed and he was powerless to do anything to help and after that Merlin swear he would never let something happen to his baby again.

Merlin had wanted to use this trip as a way to prove to himself that his baby was ready for the big bad world, that he could be trusted to know right from wrong, but now Merlin wasn't so sure if he was ready to let his son go, not after this.

Arthur looked down at his son, who was crying non stop in the arms of his boyfriend, quietly Arthur left the room wanting to give them time to one another, as he made his way to his bedroom he couldn't help but think about how worried Merlin had sounded on the phone, sitting on his bed Arthur picked up the picture and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry my love, I don't know how hard this must be for you." Arthur whispered putting the picture back in its place and still having Jamie's phone Arthur hit redial.

"_Jamie I'm not going to change my mind."_ Merlin said as he wiped away his own tears.

"It's me Merlin." Arthur replied.

"_Arthur? What do you want?"_ Merlin asked moving to sit on his own bed.

"To say sorry, I can't begin to understand how hard this must be for you but Merlin, Jamie has been having a wonderful time, please don't take that away from him." Arthur answered.

"_You're right you don't understand, you are just the donor Arthur. He's my baby. And he went behind my back to go and find you."_ Merlin sighed.

"Merlin I am sorry about everything, high school, Jamie going behind your back, but Merlin I'm proud of that little guy, I'm proud to be a part of his DNA, of his life." Arthur informed him.

Merlin sat in silently tears rounding down his face, he had missed the sound of Arthur's voice so much. _"Arthur ...You don't understand this isn't about him going behind my back, this about him breaking my trust. We both agreed that when the time came and he wanted to know that other side of him that we would do it together. I trusted my son to not do anything stupid or dangerous while I was in New York and he broke that trust."_

Arthur realized that Merlin was right, in a way he had trusted his son to be safe and yet Jamie had chosen to do something that could have been very dangerous, but he understood, he remembered Merlin was all about trust and understanding, he had broken Merlin's heart along with that trust many years ago and now here was their son doing the same thing.

"I don't know why he didn't wait Merlin, but he loves you, your trust in him is too important for him to lose. I made the mistake of giving up on us, to stop fighting and live in the past but our son is something to fight for, I've long knew him a few days and yet I love him completely. Please Merlin don't stay angry at him, it would destroy him." Arthur begged.

"_I'm not angry, sure I'm hurt but I'm more disappointed. I think it would be best if when I come to get Jamie that you stay out of the way at least for now, I don't know how to accept this Arthur and it would help if you did as I asked for once."_ Merlin said looking towards the window.

"I will Merlin, but I won't stay out of his life or yours for that matter. I never stopped loving you Merlin but if it's too late for us then I want to at least be friends for the sake of our son." Arthur replied.

Arthur had thought Merlin had hung up on him again when he got no answer._ "I can't lose him again; I wouldn't be able to live if I did."_ Merlin cried.

"You won't lose him, I promise." Arthur moved his hand up to wipe away his own tears.

_"Don't make promises you can't keep Arthur, it will only break my heart again...I still...I love you."_ Merlin said before hanging up and crying into his pillow.

Arthur closed the phone before heading back downstairs to see how his son was coping, Jamie had calmed down but he was still upset, sitting down Arthur handed Jamie back his phone.

"I spoke with your father and he's very upset, but given time we can work this out." Arthur replied.

"He's upset, why does he have to be upset." Jamie yelled standing up.

"Because he was under the impression that this was something you both would do together, Jamie he trusted you to tell him when the time was right and I know first hand what it's like to break that trust, what you did was dangerous, I could have been anyone and I know your an adult now and can look after yourself but even though I'm happy to have met you it was still a very dangerous thing." Arthur said in a calm tone.

"I can take care of myself, and what you siding with him in hopes that he'll take you back. Not happening pal." Jamie snapped.

"Jamie I think that's enough." Liam said when he noticed the hurt look on Arthur's face.

"Did you think at all about your dad Jamie, about what this would do to him or was it all about you? Hmm because lets face it if you really wanted to have him here he would be." Arthur replied.

"How could you!" Jamie yelled.

"You're not the only one that can say something mean. Now your father is scared shit that he is about to lose you yet again, god knows what that means, but this trip was his way of showing you that he trusted you to be on your own and guess what you failed." Arthur said standing up. "Now he'll be here tomorrow morning to collect you and I believe it will be in our best interest if you stopped acting like a child and manned up to your mistakes."

"Fuck you, you're not my real dad anyway." Jamie yelled moving toward the door.

"I am your father Jamie and at the moment I'm the only one fighting in your corner so why don't you go to bed before you say something that can't be taken back." Arthur said his anger showing in his voice.

Before Jamie could say anything Liam was standing next to him leading him out the door and upstairs to their room.

"Great, just great, the kid hates me and my true love wants nothing to do with me, well done Pendragon." Arthur muttered as he went to his bedroom.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading xxxx **

**And please don't forget to review The next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**His Father's Son**

**Summary : Years ago Arthur made the biggest mistake of his life and has regretted it ever since as it cost him the love of his life He sees a second chance when a sixteen year old boy turns up at his home calling him father**

**A/N: Happy Birthday Allthingsmagical I hope you have a wonderful day xxx I hope you like my present lol.**

**Please Read and Review xxx**

**Chapter five**

In the morning Arthur made himself a cup of coffee and sat down waiting for his doorbell to go, Liam found him staring into his cup with a hurtful look in his eyes.

"He didn't mean what he said." Liam told him as he walked in.

"Of course he did, in angry people always tell the truth because they know it will hurt more." Arthur replied getting up and emptying his full cup of coffee down the sunk.

"Jamie was upset is all, he just wanted to..." Liam stopped when he realized that he wasn't making anything better.

"Hurt me, well he did that." Arthur sighed as he watched his son walk into the kitchen and ignore him.

"Morning son." Arthur said.

"I'm not your son." Jamie growled.

"I see we're still playing the child. What you want to say something else that will hurt me? Hmm you don't think I don't know that Merlin, the man I love, won't take me back just because we have a kid? well don't worry say the word and you won't have to worry about me." Arthur said slamming him empty cup down.

"I'm not a child." Jamie hissed.

"Then stop acting like one." Arthur yelled just as his doorbell rang.

"Looks like your dad's here." Liam said as he watched both father and son.

"I don't care. I am not going with him." Jamie snapped sitting down.

"Funny seeing as you're not staying with me." Arthur replied as he walked to his front door.

"Well if you wanted them both mad at you it worked." Liam sighed. "Baby, you need to easy up on Arthur, he's in your corner."

"He just wanted to shag my dad one last time." Jamie hissed.

"You'll be sorry when he chooses to cut himself out of your life. And your dad won't be happy about this if you carry on." Liam warned.

"I don't care Liam, coming here was a mistake." Jamie yelled.

Arthur sighed and tried not to let his tears fall until he was alone as he opened his front door to find the man he had loved since high school

"Hi Arthur, is Jamie ready?" Merlin asked. "I've got a car waiting."

Arthur looked behind Merlin to find an empty Blue mini in his driveway. "Not really." Arthur sighed.

Merlin nodded. "May I?"

"Of course. It's really good to see you again." Arthur said as merlin walked passed him.

"You too." Merlin smiled before heading towards the yelling. "Jamie Emrys you better get yourself packed and ready to leave in the next five minutes or you'll be in bigger trouble than you already are."

"Oh go shag Arthur, I'm sure you could use a good fucking." Jamie yelled.

"That it." Merlin growled as his eyes glowed gold. "Now. Get in the goddamn car!" Merlin yelled.

Jamie found his body moving to the command and when he opened his mouth to yell nothing came out.

"You'll get your voice back when I think you're ready to apologise, now I want your butt in my car NOW" Merlin yelled.

Jamie nodded as tears started to fall down his face, hoping to get someone on his side.

"The water works won't be working this time young man, now move it." Merlin demanded.

Jamie slowly made his way to the front door, angry at his father, at Arthur and at his boyfriend. He was the victim in all this why were they treating him like the bad guy.

"Liam I called Connor and he will be here to pick you up soon, I hope you understand when I say that I don't want you near my son till I say so." Merlin said turning to Liam.

"I understand, I'm sorry about Jaime." Liam said sadly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, goodbye." Merlin turned and started to walked towards the door.

"I hope you can forgive him Merlin." Arthur said.

"He will need to earn that Arthur." Merlin answered as they walked to the front door.

"Look if you don't want me in his life then I won't. Jamie's made it clear how he feels." Arthur sighed. "Only known the kid a few days and already he wants nothing to do with me."

"He's angry and trying to hurt everyone around him, I fear I was too soft with him growing up, I do want you in his life... in mine, but he needs to learn and I hope that you won't forgive him too quickly when that time comes." Merlin said as they stopped at the front door.

"I won't, he said some hurtful things to me as well, things that hit a little too close to home." Arthur looked over at the car. "But I can't help but miss him, I love him."

"Just don't let the water works get to you, it's his way of getting what he wants. I'm sure he didn't mean the things he said." Merlin replied stepping out of the house. "Arthur I know he loves you too, I know I do." Merlin quickly ran to his car before Arthur could reply and drove away.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading xxxx **

**And please don't forget to review**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**His Father's Son**

**Summary : Years ago Arthur made the biggest mistake of his life and has regretted it ever since as it cost him the love of his life He sees a second chance when a sixteen year old boy turns up at his home calling him father**

**A/N: Happy Birthday Allthingsmagical I hope you have a wonderful day xxx I hope you like my present lol.**

**Please Read and Review xxx**

**Chapter six**

A week had passed and Arthur felt like his whole world had stopped, his house was too quiet for him now and his heart longed to be with his family, he had tried to call Jamie with the number Liam had given him but all he got was a rude message bad mouthing Merlin for taking away his phone, he had wanted to contact Merlin and ask how things were going but he didn't take down the number he had used from Jamie's phone. The only way he knew anything was all thanks to Liam and Connor, one or the other would call everyday to inform him on how his son and Merlin were doing, but so far all he had was bad news and even hearing it second hand made Arthur's heart go out to Merlin for what their little boy was putting him through.

"If you stare at the paper any longer do you think it will mark itself?" Arthur looked up and smirked.

"Hey Gemma." Arthur sighed.

"So why so blue? You get dumped? Want me to set you up? I know this really great guy, is anything wrong? Do you need me to call anyone?" Gemma ranted.

"Gemma breath, woman I know you love to worry but you have gotten worse since you became pregnant." Arthur laughed.

"You know me I just have to worry, its what I do." Gemma smiled and sat down.

"Given your hubby a heart attack yet over those guinea pigs?" Arthur laughed.

"Hey a hiccup can kill them, didn't you read those links I set you? They're my babies." Gemma answered rubbing her stomach.

"I'm only messing Gemma." Arthur sighed and looked toward the window.

"You don't want to be here right? I'm so getting a feeling off you." Gemma smiled sadly.

"Not really, I just need to stay here at the moment." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"So wanna talk about it? You know I'm a great listener beside the worrying." Gemma asked.

"I found out I had a son, but his dad didn't know he had come and found me, turns out it was something they agreed to do together, the dad turned showed up and things got a little heated and some hurtful words were said. All in all I agreed to stay out of the way." Arthur informed her.

"And what? You're just going to sit on you ass and do nothing? Come on Arty this could be your ticket to the big one, now get up and go get them." Gemma laughed. "That or just forget you even had a son because you're not really helping by sitting on the side lines, now are you?"

"The dad is an old lover of mine, someone I hurt a long time ago and have never stopped loving." Arthur replied.

"Don't tell me you moron tell him, whoever he is, now get up before I kick your ass. Arty you gotta get to the party man." Gemma laughed.

"I think being pregnant has messed with your brain. And do stop calling me Arty, I hate it." Arthur complained.

"No can do Arty, so what's it going to be? Hmm gonna get your ass in gear and go see your family or you gonna stay out of it? Either way I am so telling your parents before Morgana beats me to it." Gemma winked.

"You and my sister are evil. But you do make a good point. Plus Mother would kill me if she thought I just let her grankid walk away." Arthur nodded. "I'll have to get someone to cover my classes till I can come back."

"Already taken care of, oh and Morgana has said not to worry about the house." Gemma replied standing up.

"You two were in on this together...Thanks." Arthur laughed.

"Now go and tell you man you love him... Oh and if you can get a picture of you two naked, I just have to know what is so damn sexy about this Merlin guy." Gemma winked.

"That's it, not only are you evil and crazy but you're also dirty minded. God I feel sorry for your husband." Arthur laughed.

"Don't be, Daniel likes it freaky in the bedroom." Gemma winked as she left the room.

"I so didn't need to hear that." Arthur moaned.

Merlin sat in his room looking over pictures of Jamie as a child while silent tears ran down his face, he couldn't help but wonder where his sweet little boy had gone, this past week had been a nightmare, Merlin gave Jamie back his voice once they had gotten home and since then it has been nothing but hurtful words and evil looks.

Merlin had taken a week off so he could get to the bottom of why his son was so angry but in the end he found himself giving up, he had talked to his parents and they agreed that Jamie wasn't the victim, that yes he may have his reasons to be annoyed but he shouldn't have done what he did. Jamie on the other hand had done everything he could to make Merlin as mirsable as he could, he hated that everyone was siding with his dad when Merlin was the bad guy in all this, that it was Merlin's fault for taking away his magic, Liam and even his other dad.

"Jamie I made dinner, your favorite." Merlin said coming into his room.

"Trying to buy back my love now, please Merlin try selling it to someone else as I'm not buying." Jamie snapped not looking up from his book.

"Fine, you want me to be the bad guy then I'll be the bad guy. Starting tomorrow you're going to walk down to the local college and find yourself something." Merlin said trying not to let the hurt get to him.

"Yeah no, now can you leave I'm busy." Jamie replied.

In a flash Jamie's room was empty expect the bed he was seating on.

"WHAT THE FUCK OLD MAN!" Jamie yelled.

"You wanted to play the victim so there you go. Seeing as my hard earn money paid for all that I thought it was time I took it all back. Jamie I have tried to understand, I have done everything in my power for us to get past this but you keep wanting to paint me as the bad guy and I guess that's my fault as I was never strict with you growing up, I gave you everything you asked for." Merlin sighed. "Jamie I love you, everything I have done is for you, why can't you see that."

"You know what, I don't have to stay here and listen to all this." Jamie yelled pushing past Merlin.

"Jamie, son please why are you so determined for me to be the bad guy." Merlin pleaded.

"Because you are, I was having the best time of my life with my dad and you took that from me." Jamie yelled. "You know I think Arthur couldn't stand you going on and on, couldn't stand you always complaining that's why he shagged someone else because he couldn't stand you anymore, I bet he hates you just as much as I do."

Merlin stood there unable to stop the tears from falling this time. "I loved Arthur, we were going to start our life together and one drunken night took that from me, from us. But not once did I stop believing that he loved me. I was wrong you're not like your father, you're more like your grandfather, like Uther willing to cut someone down with words that will hurt. And you know what fine, you want to become that bastard then so be it because you know what when Uther started to have a heart attack no one, and I mean no one but his wife cared, if Ygraine hadn't been with him that day the bastard would have died."

"You want to hate me Jamie, fine hate me till your heart gives out but I am still your father and you still need to show me respect, you want to live under my roof then get yourself a job because I'm done paying your way in life, so unless you got a few grand hidden in your room you can kiss Albion goodbye." Merlin said as he wiped his tears away.

"Your not my father Merlin. You never will be. I hate you." Jamie yelled storming out of the house and leaving Merlin to fall to his knee and sob into his hands.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading xxxx **

**And please don't forget to review**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**His Father's Son**

**Summary : Years ago Arthur made the biggest mistake of his life and has regretted it ever since as it cost him the love of his life He sees a second chance when a sixteen year old boy turns up at his home calling him father**

**A/N: Happy Birthday Allthingsmagical I hope you have a wonderful day xxx I hope you like my present lol.**

**Please Read and Review xxx**

**Chapter seven**

Arthur had arrived the day after and when Merlin opened the door Arthur knew that something was wrong, though if the red puffy eyes and the disappointed look didn't give it away then Arthur would have been a fool, slowly Arthur took Merlin's hand and lead him back into the house and over to the sofa where he made sure Merlin was sitting down and covered before going into the kitchen and making a cup of tea before he said anything.

Arthur brought both cups of tea into the living room and placed them on the table in front of the sofa before taking the sobbing man into his arms.

"Shhh Merlin, I can't stand to see you so upset." Arthur said as he ran his hand up and down Merlin's back.

"Oh Arthur I don't know what to do anymore, I just want my baby back." Merlin sobbed.

Arthur looked around hoping he could spy Jamie in the shadows looking sorry for himself but soon realized that besides him and Merlin the place was empty.

"Where's Jamie?" Arthur asked when he thought Merlin was calmer, though to his surprise the question brought on a new round of tears.

"He left, he hates me Arthur, I don't know what happened to my son but that is not the boy I raised." Merlin cried.

Soon Merlin had cried himself to sleep and carefully Arthur carried him upstairs and to his bedroom, Arthur couldn't help but smile when he found a picture of his younger self under one of Merlin's pillows.

Pulling out his phone Arthur walked back out of the room and back down to the living room.

"_Hello."_

"Liam It's Arthur, I was wondering if I could talk to Jamie." Arthur asked.

"_Oh hey now is not really a good time, he got kicked out of his house and is a total mess."_ Liam replied.

"He's a mess, then why have I spent the most part of an hour listening to Merlin cry his eyes out." Arthur snapped.

"_Mr E is that upset? Then maybe he shouldn't have kicked his son out." _Liam yelled.

"You sure it was Merlin that kicked him out? Or was it Jamie that left by his own free will?" Arthur growled.

"_Jamie would never lie to me." _Liam sighed.

"There is a first time for everything, Merlin thought I would never cheat on him and guess what I got drunk and did, broke his heart as well." Arthur sighed and looked towards the stairs. "If you're so sure that Jamie is telling the truth then why not ask him? Or better yet put him on the phone I am his father after all."

"_Fine."_ Liam said before Arthur could hear muttering and then Jamie answered.

"_Dad?" _Jamie sobbed.

"Why the tears?" Arthur asked not wanting to be fooled.

"_Merlin kicked me out, can I stay with you please dad? You're the only father I have left."_ Jamie cried.

"Merlin? Don't you mean dad. Jamie I'm going to save you the trouble and let you know that I know the truth, so cut the act. If you want to live with me that's fine but you're going to have to pay your way. But I'm more inclined to say no." Arthur sighed and his eyes fell onto a picture of a small boy, Arthur couldn't help but smile at how cute his son was in that picture.

"_I knew you could take his side, what is it? Because he is putting out? Hmm am I going to be a big brother?"_ Jamie hissed.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I don't know where all this anger has come from Jamie. You knew you were in the wrong to begin with."

"_I wasn't. I wanted to know my real dad and that asshole took that away from me."_ Jamie growled.

"Really? I was there son, I know the truth. Please tell me what has you really upset? Whats made you really this angry at your father?" Arthur asked wanting to know what was going on in his son's mind.

"_He's not my father, you are and I want to stay with you please I promise to behave you can keep the slut if you want."_ Jamie replied.

"You will show your father more respect, he gave birth to you, raised you, made sure you had everything you wanted where I never even knew about you. Now why don't you stop acting like a disrespectful spoilt brat and come home, your father is worried out of his mind." Arthur snapped.

"_He is not my father, I hate him and you. Go fuck each other bastards."_ Jamie yelled hanging up.

"Well that could have gone better, but he needs to grow up." Arthur growled.

"I shouldn't have given in to him, its my fault." Merlin said from where he sat at the top of the stairs.

"No it's not. Jamie has no reason to be playing the victim, we have done nothing to him, this behaviour is uncalled for and needs to be stopped." Arthur replied moving to sit next to Merlin.

"What did I do wrong Arthur? Maybe...Maybe I should have..." Merlin sighed. "I need to go into work please make yourself at home." Merlin said getting up.

"Merlin, he'll come around I know he will." Arthur said sadly.

"Why do Pendragons have to hurt me so much." Merlin said before leaving the house and driving away before Arthur could reach him.

Jamie was looking out the window in Liam's bedroom when his boyfriend walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Jamie did Merlin really kick you out or are lying to me?" Liam asked sitting down on his bed.

"He might as well have. You should have heard the things he was saying to me, I knew he was going to kick me out so I left first." Jamie replied not looking away from the window.

"What was he saying?" Liam wondered. "It must have been pretty bad then."

"He was going to take Alibon from me, he already made my room look like no one lived there. Told me I was going to die alone if I continued down this path. Asshole was trying to play me but I called him on his shit." Jamie growled.

Liam sighed. "I should have stopped this before we had found Arthur."

"What? Don't be stupid." Jamie said turning to face his boyfriend.

"I'm not. I knew that lying to Mr E would be bad, that he would get upset but I didn't think this would happen." Liam moved his hand to wipe away the tears that were starting to fall.

"What would happen?" Jamie wondered.

"That your heart would blacken. I've been going over this all in my head and I can't come up with a reason why you are so angry, why you want to hurt your dad so badly. But I see it now, it wasn't there before but now I can see darkness in your heart." Liam sobbed.

"Oh do stop crying Liam, I'm still me. No darkness promise." Jamie smiled.

"Jamie I can see it in your eyes, they're turning black. I...I..." Liam was interrupted by Jamie's phone ringing.

"It's granddad, hold that thought." Jamie smiled and answered his phone.

"Hey granddad." Jamie answered.

"_Jamie, dear umm how soon can you get to the hospital?"_ Hunith asked.

"Nana? What happened? is Granddad okay?" Jamie said grabbing his coat.

"_Your granddad is fine sweetie, its your dad, he was in a car crash just moments ago._" Hunith cried.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading xxxx **

**And please don't forget to review**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**His Father's Son**

**Summary : Years ago Arthur made the biggest mistake of his life and has regretted it ever since as it cost him the love of his life He sees a second chance when a sixteen year old boy turns up at his home calling him father**

**A/N: Happy Birthday Allthingsmagical I hope you have a wonderful day xxx I hope you like my present lol.**

**Please Read and Review xxx**

**Chapter eight**

"Dad? Which one?" Jamie asked stopping by the bedroom door.

"_Which one? Jamie I know things have been a little tough lately but Merlin is and always will be your dad." _Hunith answered.

"Not if he dies, he not." Jamie answered coursing Hunith to sobbed into the phone. "Hey I have to hang up now, let me know if Merlin makes it." Jamie said hanging up.

"You not going?" Liam asked shocked.

"Naw, so what were you going to say?" Jamie asked taking off his coat.

Liam blinked at him before standing up. "It's over Jamie. I can't be with you if this is the path you walk."

"You're breaking up with me?" Jamie said shocked.

"You walk in darkness. It's taken my family many years to finally be able to walk in the light once again, to have the spirits forgiveness, I won't bring darkness back into my family's life Jamie I won't let it take my soul and keep me from entering the gates of Alibon once I die." Liam replied.

"Fine then, I guess we weren't forever after all." Jamie hissed throwing Liam in the wall before walking out of the bedroom and disappearing.

Liam sobbed into his hands, the feel of his heart breaking into a million pieces at the sight of Jamie's eyes glowing black. "Please don't take him from me, I thought we had your forgiveness, please don't make me lose him."

Arthur was driving to the hospital when he noticed Jamie on the side of the road, pulling over Arthur stopped the car and walked over to his son.

"Need a lift?" Arthur asked.

"Not going." Jamie replied looking up at Arthur.

Arthur couldn't stop the gasp from coming as he stared into his son's black eyes. In that moment it all made sense.

"The Pendragon curse." Arthur said.

"What you talking about?" Jamie demanded.

"I should have known. But I thought Merlin and I had broken it, that our love had freed us. But I guess I was wrong." Arthur sighed and sat down next to his son. "A long time ago my great great grandfather, Now I'm talking medieval times, had nothing but darkness in his heart, he killed many innocent people until one day he came across a witch, she was beautiful and powerful and he wanted her, so he played her made her believe he was good, pure and once she had given him a son, he stopped acting and showed who he really was, what was in his heart all along, he turned their son evil, blacking his heart until his eyes were the colour of his soul. She cursed not only him but her son as well." Arthur placed his head in his hands and sobbed. "Blackness is all you are and all you shall ever be unless you find the light inside this shall be your curse until the end of time."

Jamie sat listening to his father talk, he wanted to tell him go get lost but the words wouldn't come, his mind thing back to the moment in Arthur's home where he had looked into the mirror and saw his own eyes darken.

"So you're saying that I'm cursed?" Jamie asked.

"I'm afraid so, it happened to me before I met Merlin and it happened to my father. I thought my love for Merlin could have freed any children I would have, but it would seem I was wrong." Arthur said sadly.

"How did you break the curse?" Jamie wondered.

Arthur smiled "I told your father that he was my light, my world, that I loved him. But I did it in the halls of our school, made it known that not only was I gay but I was head over heels in love with the school outcast. I remember feeling so free and happy after that but it didn't last, not really seeing as you can't seem to care if your dad lives or not."

"I'm the vi..." Jamie sighed. "I don't know why I'm angry not really. I mean if my kid pulled what I did, hell I would ground him or her for life, I don't know where the anger came from but I can't seem to get rid of it. How did you?"

"I had Merlin, I was king in our high school, captain of the football team, hell I owned the school, but then your dad moved and he came to my school. Your dad wouldn't take any of my shit, the first day is always important right?" Arthur asked.

"Well of course, that first day decides what click you belong to." Jamie answered.

"Merlin didn't see it that what, nor did he come. His first day at my school and he told me off for bullying this nerd, he called me his friend and I told him we aren't friends." Arthur laughed. "He told me that I was right because he would never be friends with a prat. Even though I made his life hell, he never once stopped fighting me and then... then my dad found out my grades weren't what they should be and was going to cut me off if I didn't start getting A's in all my classes." Arthur shook his head. "I didn't want to admit that I needed help and one day your dad found me having a hissy fit in the libary after we yelled at each other, he offered to help me, tutor me if you wish and then our hate turned into love."

"Why did you cheat on dad?" Jamie whispered.

"Son, when I came out a lot of people, my friends, girls that wanted to sleep with me in order to trap me, well they were angry and took it out on your father. But we got past that and were looking forward to the end of school, we had plans to travel for a year before going to college, but a week before the end of school a group of people, my old friends, had a party they made a big show of inviting Merlin, knowing full well that he wouldn't want to go. I planned to stay in and watch a film with Merlin, have take out, but your dad, he didn't want me to miss out on any time with my friends so I agreed to go for an hour and then meet up with him at the movie place." Arthur sighed.

"When I didn't show he came to the party to look for me, I knew full well that any party my mates throw there would be alcohol, so I brought my own drink and never took the ones that were offered to me, I didn't want to get drunk and do something stupid. But somehow thats what I did, your dad walked in on me and some chick making out, we were fully dressed but it was still cheating, it still broke his heart. I should have been more careful, I mean rule 101 never let your drink leave your sight." Arthur closed his eyes. "I've regretted that day ever since but I never stopped loving your father and every night I tell a picture that I love him. I think if I gave up on my love for him I would fall back into the bully I once was and then Merlin would never really love me."

"Dad said that your father almost died?" Jamie wondered.

"My father can be a hard man to love at times, and a harder man to work for. He had a bad habit of putting work before his family and that made my sister and I angry. When my dad had his heart attack he was alone in the office, it was their wedding anniversary so my mother went to the office to drag him away." Arthur chuckled. "But when she got there, he was already showing signs and when she told dad's secretary at the time to call 999 the woman just sat back and smirked. Of course my mother snapped and smacked her right across the face before making the call herself, she had security get rid of the woman telling her that she would never work in this town again." Arthur sighed. "If it hadn't been for my mother, he would have died in that office with only his family to mourn him. it was wake up call for him really, he took an early retirement so that he could spend it with mum and us. He goes in every now and then but thats only because he can't really let go, though if your ask my sister she'll tell you its because he don't believe Leon, her husband can run the company." Arthur laughed.

"What if I can't break the curse?" Jamie said scared.

"Merlin once told me that any curse can be broken. You just need to know key." Arthur smiled.

"I've been so mean to him, what if he never wants to see me again." Jamie sobbed.

"Your his baby, he would do anything for you. He loves you." Arthur said pulling his son into his arms. "Now lets wipe these tears and go see him."

"Okay, Thanks dad." Jamie said unsure.

"Why don't you call me papa." Arthur smiled.

As they walked to the car Jamie couldn't help but wonder where he could go from here. "I think Liam and I broke up."

"What? Bubby that boy is just as crazy about you as I am about Merlin, even after all this time." Arthur said as he started the car.

"He knew I was turning and he couldn't be with me because he didn't want to go back into the dark, I totally... well I don't totally understand but I do understand, I just don't want to lose him." Jamie whispered.

"And I'm sure he doesn't want to lose you either. Why don't you use my phone and call him, explain everything to him. Don't give up on love, never give up on love thats when the darkness gets you." Arthur said handing his son his phone.

"Thanks papa." Jamie smiled.

"It's what I'm here for. You're welcome." Arthur smiled.

Jamie was scared that he had lost his boyfriend and that there was no way past what had happened, even as he pressed the call button he was already believing it was all over.

"_Hello?"_ Liam said after the third ring.

"Liam...It's me." Jamie replied looking over to his papa who just smiled back at him before looking back at the road.

"_Baby? Oh Jamie I love you, please don't let the spirits take you from me." _Liam cried down the phone.

"Shh my love, I won't ever let that happen. The only time I will allow the spirits to take me is when we are both crazy old fools surrounded by our children and grandchildren, maybe even a great grandchild." Jamie found himself smiling at the idea of a long and happy life with his Liam.

"_Oh how I wish that to be true."_ Liam said sadly.

"I will make it so. My dad's in the hospital and my papa is taking me to see him. He explained why I've been so...angry. Can you believe that on one side of my family is the most powerful magic ever and on the other side is a magical curse." Jamie laughed. "I'm telling you Liam I think my parents were always meant to be." Jamie made sure that he was looking at Arthur as he said it.

"_Mr P is cursed?"_ Liam asked.

"No, my dad freed him but they never broke the curse not really. I'm beginning to believe that its a two part curse as it was placed on both father and son, but then again granddad Uther broke it as well. I just hope I can to." Jamie rambled.

"_You will, I'll help. I love you so much Jamie."_ Liam's voice broke toward the end.

"And I love you, more than anything and I promise I'll make this right." Jamie promised.

"_I know you will. Want me to met you at the hospital?_" Liam asked.

"Please, dad might have his parents and papa and me, but I still need you." Jamie answered.

"_I'll be there soon baby, I miss you already."_ Liam smiled.

"I miss you too." Jamie replied as Arthur pulled into the hospital car park.

Arthur lead his son to Merlin's room, all the while wondering if this could be the start of something new, the start of a new life for him. Jamie's eyes were starting to lighten up and Arthur could only hope that this time the curse was finally broken.

"Do you think he'll want to see me, I mean I wasn't very nice to him." Jamie worried.

"You're his son, and he loves you. He's just scared that he is going to lose you." Arthur replied as the reached Merlin's door.

Jamie slowly opened the door and couldn't stop the tears from falling at the sight of his father laying there, turning round Jamie wrapped his arms round Arthur and let the sobs take control.

"Shh, he's okay. Just a little banged up." Arthur whispered as his rubbed soothing circles on Jamie's back.

"But it could have been so much worse." Jamie cried.

"True, but you forget that your dad is the most powerful being alive, a little car crash won't even slow him down." Arthur said staring right into the ocean blue eyes of the man he loves. "Now why don't you come and give me a hug."

Jamie turned round and smiled at his dad as his eyes continued to water before running over to him and wrapping his arms around Merlin's body. "I'm so sorry daddy, I never meant to hurt you. I love you."

"Shhh baby, its all going to be okay, we'll get through this. I promise." Merlin replied as his wrapped his arms around his son.

"Please forgive me, I never wanted this. Please please." Jamie sobbed.

Merlin looked over at Arthur who mouthed the word curse to him before turning to head out the door. "Arthur wait." Merlin called over.

Slowly Arthur turned round to see Merlin holding one of his hands out to him and a smile on his face, nothing needed to be said between them, it was their own way of talking and something Arthur thought he would never see again, quickly Arthur walked over to the other side of Merlin's bed and let himself be pulled down next to him.

Wrapping his arms around both his soulmate and their son Merlin smiled. "I forgive you." Neither boy or man knew who it was addressed too but they didn't care in the end as they had the one thing they wanted more than anything in that one moment, his forgiveness.

No one noticed the ghostly figure standing in the corner watching over the scene, no one noticed the smile that formed on her face and no one watched as her eyes glowed gold as her ghostly body faded away leaving just her glowing eyes before they to faded into the afterlife, finally at peace.


	9. Chapter 9

**His Father's Son**

**Summary : Years ago Arthur made the biggest mistake of his life and has regretted it ever since as it cost him the love of his life He sees a second chance when a sixteen year old boy turns up at his home calling him father**

**A/N: Happy Birthday Allthingsmagical I hope you have a wonderful day xxx I hope you like my present lol.**

**Please Read and Review xxx**

**Chapter nine**

_**Epilogue Three years later**_

Arthur looked up from the many papers he had to grade to find the golden eyes of his daughter staring at him, Arthur couldn't stop being thankful to whatever god, spirit or ghost that had nothing only given him back that man he loved but gave him so much more.

"What is it princess?" Arthur asked.

"Papa why daddy so big?" Lily asked moving to sit on Arthur's lap.

Picking up his daughter Arthur couldn't help but laugh at the question. "Sweetie daddy is so big because he's carrying your baby brother and sister, but remember we don't use that word round him." Arthur replied.

"I know papa, it make daddy cry, me not what that." Lily answered smiling.

"Now I think I have a ice cream date with my two year old princess." Arthur smiled.

"I two and a bit papa." Lily laughed.

"I know, soon you'll being going off to college and dating." Arthur put on his shocked face. "My princess is going to want to date a boy."

"Boys icky, me never date boys." Lily answered as Arthur set her on her feet and took his hand.

"I'm going to remind you of those words when you bring a boy home." Arthur joked.

"Silly papa, no boys. I see pretty girl those." Lily nodded.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at that, even though he knew his daughter had the gift of sight, he wasn't completely sure what she saw would come true, he still remembered the time she told him Minnie mouse was going to eat him while they were in disney land Paris.

"Really Sweetie?" Arthur said playing long.

"Hmm, she pretty, and she luv me." Lily nodded as they walked to the front door on their house.

"Well we can't say we're a normal family." Arthur muttered rolling his eyes.

"Papa?" Arthur looked up as he opened the door to see Jamie standing there holding his one year old son in his arms and his husband waddling over to them.

"It's good to see you pal." Arthur smiled.

"Jme come with." Lily asked.

"Sure sweetcakes, where you going?" Jamie asked

"Ice cream date." Lily giggled.

"You go, I'm going to find Merlin, see how he is." Liam replied resting his hands on his stomach.

"Is two in there?" Lily asked pointing to Liam's stomach.

"No just the one. A little girl." Liam replied.

"Papa why he big then? He not got two babies." Lily wondered looking up at her papa.

"Come on sweetie, times a wasting." Arthur picked Lily up and walked out of the house.

"Dad has chocolate ice cream in the freezer, you look beautiful to me." Jamie kissed his husband before following his papa.

That evening when everyone was either in bed or at home Arthur settled down next to his husband and smiled as he leaned down to kiss him.

"I'm so thankful that our son found me, because without him none of this might not have happened and I always hope it would." Arthur said as he moved his hand to rest on the stomach of the man he loved.

"I think it would have still happened, after all I promised to help him find his other father." Merlin smiled.

"I don't know if I ever told you this but every morning and night I would talk to you, well a picture of you and for a short time I let myself believe that you were standing in front of me talking back, I had to keep cleaning the glass as I always kissed it good morning and good night." Arthur smiled.

"Well its a good thing then that you have the real thing or people would start thinking you have gone mad." Merlin laughed.

"Why you." Arthur laughed and kisses him passionately.

"MMM chocolate ice cream and hot sauce." Merlin said suddenly.

"Coming right up sweetheart, just remember you fall asleep again and I'm eating your ice cream." Arthur joked.

"No not my ice creams." Merlin said playing along.

Of course when Arthur returned with the items he found his husband fast asleep with his head resting on Arthur's pillow. "Looks like its ice cream for one then, good thing I didn't add the hot sauce." Arthur chuckled as he got back into bed and was soon fast asleep his arms wrapped around his husband.

Jamie smiled down at a picture of his picture as he thought of everything they had done for him, everything they had put on hold because he was sick or because he needed them and as he let the memories of everything they did he whispered a small spell to honour them.

_For all you gave me, and all I received,_

_For all you taught me, and all I believed,_

_For all your love from which I was conceived,_

_Thank you, blessed be._

**(A real spell from a book called 'Witches' Spell-A-day Almanac)**

**THE END**


End file.
